Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Thanos= |-|Infinity Stones= |-|Endgame= Summary Thanos, referred to as the Dark Lord by his most loyal underlings and the Mad Titan by the galactic community, is a powerful Titan warlord who rules over a distant region of space and commands two massive armies, known as the Chitauri and the Outriders, and a small group of followers known as the Black Order. His own main objective was to bring stability from the universe, as he believed its massive population would inevitably use up the universe's resources and condemn it. However, his methodology to succeed was warped; through use of the ancient Infinity Stones, he intended to harness their power to exterminate half of all life in the universe, thus returning it to what he perceived to be a state of cosmic balance. To complete this goal, Thanos set about tracking down the Infinity Stones, as the combined might could wipe out half the universe. Thanos forged alliances with Loki and Ronan the Accuser in order to track down some of the Stones: However, both alliances cost Thanos much of his resources, including the Mind Stone and the loyalty of his daughters, Gamora and Nebula. Fed up with all his subordinates' continued failures, Thanos forced Eitri to create the Infinity Gauntlet for him, while Thanos then opted to seek out the location of the six Infinity Stones himself. Thanos engaged in a ferocious crusade in order to obtain the Infinity Stones. During his mission, both Thanos and his Black Order invaded multiple planets and slaughtered thousands to gain the stones, including Loki and the Asgardians. This quest even forced Thanos to sacrifice his beloved Gamora in order to take the Soul Stone. Thanos soon found himself challenged by an alliance comprising the universes greatest teams, which included the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy. However, despite facing off against the powerfully combined opposition and the wrath of Thor, Thanos still ultimately triumphed and completed the Infinity Gauntlet, using it to finally complete his goal and had caused the Decimation, resulting in half of all life in the universe being wiped out at the snap of his fingers. Following the Decimation, Thanos then ensured this could not be reversed by destroying all of the Infinity Stones, resulting in the Avengers tracking him down on Titan II before then being decapitated by Thor. However, in an alternative 2014, Thanos was alerted to the events of the Infinity War by a time-traveling Nebula, resulting in him traveling to 2023 and laying siege on the Avengers, as he had just decided to instead wipe out the entire universe and replace it out of revenge for their efforts to stop him. However, Thanos had been just too late to stop the Decimation from being reversed as thousands of heroes came to stop him. Despite all Thanos' best efforts, he was unable to claim victory as Tony Stark had retaken their Iron Gauntlet and decimated Thanos, as well as the Chitauri and Outriders, thus killing the Mad Titan and ending his reign once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B, likely higher. Higher with the Double-Bladed Helicopter Sword | 5-A | At least 5-A, likely far higher Name: Thanos, The Mad Titan, The Dark Lord Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: 1000 years old (Source) Classification: Titan, Galactic Overlord, Universal Genocide Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (Low), Combat Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Fought with web covering his eyes), limited Telekinesis (can call his Double-Bladed Helicopter Sword to him) | Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Fusionism, Petrification (Petrified Drax until he left), Invisibility (With the Reality Stone), Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Telekinesis, Pseudo-Black Hole Creation and can turn others Intangible (With the Space Stone), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification & Energy Barriers (With the Power Stone), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (High-Low) & Time Manipulation (With the Time Stone), Soul Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation (With the Soul Stone), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation and BFR, Fire Manipulation, Absorption, Attack Reflection, Sleep Manipulation (via this), Technological Manipulation (Disabled Falcon's wings), Animal Manipulation (via this) | All former powers on an immensely higher scale, Mind Manipulation & likely Telepathy (With the Mind Stone), and Deconstruction Attack Potency: At least Large Country level (Easily crushed the Tesseract. Effortlessly defeated both Hulk and Thor, who later endured the full energy of a Neutron Star. Could do significant damage to Bleeding Edge Iron Man, who tanked a meteor crashing onto him, with ease. Far stronger than his children. Later during the events of Endgame, he overpowered Thor, Mark 85 Iron Man and Captain America in a 3v1 combat, and even held his own against Captain America after he obtained Mjolnir. Is powerful enough to hold a returning Stormbreaker and almost shove it into Thor's chest), likely higher (Repeatedly stated by various characters to be the strongest being in the universe, which would make him stronger than Hela and Odin.). Higher with the Double-Bladed Helicopter Sword (Is forged out of Nidavellir. Can deflect Stormbreaker and cut through Captain America's vibranium shield) | Large Planet level with Infinity Gauntlet (Superior to the might of individual Infinity Stones, such as the Reality Stone, which can destroy the Nine Realms, and the Power Stone, which can lay waste to the surface of a planet. Effortlessly tore apart the surface of Titan's moon) | At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (With possession of the Complete Infinity Gauntlet, his power is doubtlessly far higher than before. However, he has yet to demonstrate his new capabilities in an offensive way. Can fire a blast with energy from all six Stones). Negates durability with many of his abilities Speed: At least High Hypersonic (Casually reacted to attacks from the likes of Thor, The Hulk, Iron Man, Spider-Man, etc. Shielded himself from automatic fire from the Winter Soldier. Slightly reacted to Thor's lightning though he still got hit, it should be noted that he was distracted. Can deflect repulsor arrays from Mark 85 after they were fired. Reacted to Captain Marvel flying at him. Threw his broken sword at Luis' Van before Captain Marvel could enter the Quantum Tunnel), Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with the Infinity Gauntlet (Threw meteors at that speed) Lifting Strength: At least Class T, likely higher (Easily overpowered the Hulk's grappling. Almost shoved Stormbreaker into Thor's chest. Effortlessly pushed through a full-powered repulsor blast from Mark 85 Iron Man charged by Thor) Striking Strength: At least Large Country Class, likely higher. Higher with Double-Bladed Helicopter Sword Durability: At least Large Country level (Took noticeably less damage from Post-Sakaar Hulk than Surtur did. Shrugged off everything that Thor and Bleeding Edge Iron Man could throw at him. Unharmed by Mark 85 Iron Man's attacks. Took hits from Captain America with Mjolnir. Can hold the Power Stone and use it), likely higher. Higher with armor | Likely Large Planet level with Shields | Unknown Stamina: Very high (Can fight with Thor, Iron Man and Captain America at the same time for hours) Range: Extended melee range | At least Planetary with the Infinity Gauntlet for Offensive Attacks, Universal with the Infinity Gauntlet for Portal Creation | Universal with the Complete Infinity Gauntlet Intelligence: Genius (Thanos is a cunning and ruthless individual with an intellect sharpened by centuries of experience. A brilliant strategist, commanding vast armies that have devastated countless worlds and destroyed empires across the galaxy, which earned him renown as one of the most fearsome warlords in the universe. An incredibly skilled combatant, who easily outmaneuvered heroes such as Thor, The Hulk, Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Captain America, etc. during their confrontations, and who could quickly and intuitively learn and master how to wield the Infinity Stones. Found a way to time travel from 2014 to 2023 after obtaining Pym Particles. A master manipulator and an incredibly charismatic man if there was ever one) Weaknesses: None Notable | He must be able to move his hand to activate the Infinity Stones. Continuous usage of the Stones had a toll on his body, as his left arm has been permanently damaged Standard Equipment: Double-Bladed Helicopter Sword, armor, Infinity Gauntlet, Stormbreaker (temporary) * The Infinity Gauntlet: A powerful gauntlet forged from special metal melted by the energies of a Neutron Star by the Dwarf King Eitri, under the strict command and supervision of Thanos himself under threat of death. With it, Thanos can collectively harness the power of all Six Infinity Stones without being physically overwhelmed, and efficiently channel and command their might without risk of misdirection or backfiring. ** Power Stone: Directly linked with, and representing all Power in the Universe, the Power Stone grants Thanos immense, unrivaled power on a cosmic scale, allowing him to effortlessly tear apart the surface of worlds and moons, destroy his enemies with blasts of cosmic energies, and enhance his own strength and durability to nearly unmatched and indestructible levels. ** Space Stone: Directly linked with, and representing all Space in the Universe, the Space Stone grants Thanos direct control over the fabric of Space itself, allowing him to telekinetically tear apart the surface of Titan's moon, levitate, and fold space to create portals so that he may instantaneously traverse across the universe. ** Reality Stone: Directly linked with, and representing Reality itself, the Reality Stone grants Thanos the ability to mold and reshape the fabric of reality as he sees fit, allowing him to effortlessly transmute anything and anyone in his vicinity, create tangible illusions, and reform the entire landscape in which he's in. ** Soul Stone: Directly linked with, and representing the souls of all sentient beings in the Universe, the Soul Stone grants Thanos the power to manipulate the souls of his victims, allowing him to end the lives of his victims with but a snap of his fingers. When further empowered by the Five Other Stones combined, this ability can be performed on a universal scale. ** Time Stone: Directly linked with, and representing all Time in the Universe, the Time Stone grants Thanos direct control over the fabric of Time itself, allowing him to halt, revert, and accelerate its flow, as well as generate endless time loops. **'Mind Stone:' Directly linked with, and representing the minds of all sentient beings in the Universe, the Mind Stone grants Thanos the capability to influence and control the minds of his enemies. However, he has yet to demonstrate the Mind Stone's powers in any meaningful way. Key: Base | Incomplete Infinity Gauntlet | Complete Infinity Gauntlet Gallery Avengers Infinity War-Thanos uses Reality Stone.gif Avengers Infinity War-Strange transmutes vortex.gif Avengers Infinity War-Thanos absorbs and redirects fire.gif Avengers Infinity War-Thanos incapacitates Banner.gif Avengers Infinity War-Thanos nulls.gif Others Notable Victories: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) Kaguya's Profile (Speed was equal, Thanos had the Incomplete Infinity Gauntlet, and Kaguya had her Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball) Madara Uchiha (Naruto (The Universe)) Madara’s Profile (Speed was equal) Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile (Base Thanos with Power Stone was used and speed was equalized) Lord Fuse (Fusionfall) Lord Fuse's Profile (Note: This was Incomplete Gauntlet Thanos with the Power, Space, and Reality stones. Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Hela (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Hela's Profile (Base Thanos was used) Kars (JORGE JOESTAR) (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Kars' Profile (Kars had all of his stands sans Made In Heaven Ultimate Requiem, Thanos had the Complete Infinity Gauntlet and speed was equalized) Mewtwo (Pokémon) Mewtwo’s Profile (Both were 5-A and Speed was equal) Discord (My Little Pony) Discord's Profile (Speed was Equalized, and Thanos had access to the complete Infinity Gauntlet) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Tyrants Category:Rulers Category:Murderers Category:Aether Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Air Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Stone Walls Category:Armored Characters Category:Pressure Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Sword Users